fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia
, Olivie |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =August 20 |nationality =Ferox |faction(s) =The Shepherds |occupation(s)=Dancer Member of the Shepherds |relatives =Inigo (Son) Soleil (Granddaughter) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors (DLC) |firstseen =Chapter 10: Renewal Chapter 11: Mad King Gangrel (Joins) |class =Dancer |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Rei Matsuzaki English Karen Strassman }} Olivia is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Olivia is a dancer who travels across the continent in a theater troupe. In the past during one of Olivia's performances, a noble man was smitten by her and plotted to kidnap and marry her. However, Basilio stepped in and prevented this and Olivia has been grateful to him ever since. She can have a son named Inigo, provided she does marry. She will also be Lucina's mother if she marries Chrom, or Morgan's mother if she marries Robin. Profile Olivia first appears in Chapter 10 after Chrom and company successfully defeat Mustafa and leads them back to Ferox. Before the battle Olivia encounters Mustafa. Even though he finds out that she is there to help Chrom and his army, he decides to let her go. After Mustafa falls, Olivia arrives on the scene to escort the Shepherds to the carriages back to Ferox. At Ferox, after Chrom finds his new resolve to fight Gangrel, Olivia volunteers to aid his cause by dancing for them. Basilio notes that her dances invigorates the spirits of troops, causing them to work twice as hard. Chrom happily accepts Olivia's offers and she joins Chrom in his final battle with Gangrel, and his future adventures. If Chrom decides to marry Olivia at the end of the Chapter 11, she becomes his wife during the two years between Chapter 11 and Chapter 12, thus making her the queen of Ylisse. During those two years, she also will give birth to a daughter named Lucina. At the end of Chapter 13, Olivia will be weeping as Chrom talks to "Marth". After the two talk, Chrom tells Olivia about their future child, Lucina. Then discovering that "Marth" is really a future version of Lucina and the two share a tender moment. After the war, if she is unmarried, Olivia's stage fright never faded, but her dances accompanied with her shy blush became legendary as she traveled throughout the world. In Paralogue 6, Olivia joins the Shepherds when they go to help quell some bandits terrorizing a few villages near the Great Gate. Upon arrival, Olivia comes into contact with a young boy who had been helping to fight off the bandits. The boy, Inigo, is surprised by her sudden appearance which equally surprises her. Though the boy brushes her off, Olivia notices that Inigo seemed to be just as shy as her, making it easier for her to talk to him. After the battle, Inigo approaches her again and calls her by name, even though Olivia does not remember ever encountering him. Though Inigo has a hard time explaining it to her, after showing her the ring on his hand, Olivia realizes that Inigo is her future son. After slipping a comment that he is aspiring to be a dancer, Olivia shows great interest in his skills, but he is too embarrassed to show her. Likewise Olivia is too embarrassed to show him her dancing, but nevertheless, is happy to meet her future son. Personality Olivia is extremely shy and withdrawn, but a dancing genius with many fans across the lands. She is shown to be insecure and a bit of a pessimistic thinker, especially when conversation comes to her own skill, and she is terrified of disappointing others. She states to Chrom that she is only good at dancing, which even then, she feels she is inadequate in doing, and this results in her stage fright. Due to her anxious demeanor, Olivia is easily startled, shown to cry out when surprised in at least one support conversation with nearly any one of her partners. This also displays her fear when surprised or when around strangers, likely caused by the time a noble attempted to abduct her. She can summon more of her strength than usual for the sake of others, often being judgmental and pushy in the process, and above all she wishes to make people smile. Her dream is to open her own theater, and she is dedicated to seeing this dream realized. Despite Olivia's shy and socially awkward demeanor, she is comfortable around the more crude and loud members of the army. This is made most obvious by her close relationship with Basilio, and her supports with Chrom where they discuss how she met the former. Although she is often painfully shy, Olivia is open about her feelings most of the time, quick to explain herself in any situation or to ask for assurance that her actions did not appear to be strange. She can overcome her anxiety to speak frankly when pushed too far or when it comes to her work; she does not, however, find it as easy to discuss more personal thoughts and feelings. While she is embarrassed by compliments and kind words, Olivia is openly affectionate and caring towards her partner, if married. She is the best singer in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |40% |25% |70% |70% |60% |25% |20% |} Maximum Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | +1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | -1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *Robin (Male) *Chrom *Donnel *Frederick *Gaius *Gregor *Henry *Kellam *Libra *Lon'qu *Ricken *Stahl *Vaike *Virion Other Supports *Robin (Female) *Maribelle *Panne *Inigo *Lucina (Only if Olivia is her mother) *Morgan (Only if Olivia is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Olivia is the only Dancer unit in the game and true to her class' defining traits, she is a dodging expert with high Speed, Skill, and Luck Growths. However, being extremely fragile and starting at level 1 on the final chapter of the first half of the game, Olivia will need to be handled with care for her recruitment chapter and for much initial level grinding. As long as she does not come into contact with the enemy, she can leave the offensive duties to the units that are more capable. Her utility skill Special Dance makes her dancing much more potent, as those she dances for gets stronger offensively and defensively for that turn on top of reinvigorating that unit. Her high speed, skill, and luck support boosts benefit her partner in a Pair Up. Olivia could possibly be used offensively as a dancer, but she is built more as a support unit than an offensive one. However, once she is reclassed a couple of times, she can be a decent attacker. Despite this, her low movement can give her difficulties catching up with other units, though giving her Boots can remedy this. Reclassing Olivia's two class options are the Myrmidon and Pegasus Knight lines. Overall, if you are looking for the best offensive Olivia, these two classes are great options to complement her high skill and speed. As a Myrmidon-related class, Olivia's growths are similar to Lon'qu, though she has a slightly less chance for skill and speed growth than him, but her caps nearly match his point-for-point. Olivia can use this line to train her sword ranks or can potentially be one of her best permanent offensive class changes due to her high speed and skill growths in combination with a better Strength cap and an overall boost to all stat caps. Regardless of final class choice, Olivia can seize Astra, which fits nicely with her high skill cap, and even Vantage to possibly keep her alive when in a tight spot Health-wise. Swordfaire can be considered for some extra sword might. Lethality seems tempting, but the low chance of activation makes it very inconsistent. Pass is also worth considering to help her slip out of enemy crowding. As a Pegasus Knight, Olivia grows similarly to Sumia, with the same growths in Skill and Speed. Olivia is a little weaker than Cordelia in Strength and Defense, but has more Skill and Speed. Regardless; Olivia is a very capable unit in her new Pegasi riding class, though her low defense growths makes her especially weak to Archers and warrants caution when facing such foes. However, the true benefit from this class comes from her ability to gain Galeforce as a Dark Flier, as it is both useful for her, and for her son Inigo to inherit. However, should the player decide to keep her in these classes, Olivia as a Falcon Knight is highly recommended to bolster her strength stat more. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Blushing Beauty :''A dancer who travels widely and is quite gifted, despite extreme shyness. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Iron Sword }} Sword |Skill= Iron Sword }} Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Dance }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword+ Dance }} Skills Overall Base Set Olivia was one of the two original refresher units from the introduction of Heroes. She was a powerful ally mainly due to her easy accessibility but many more dancers have been introduced since, leaving Olivia as a nice free to play unit who is cheap to build, simple to merge, and easy to utilize. As a refresher unit, her BST is naturally lower than most units, but the distribution is well allocated, reaching a respectable Spd and Atk, though at the cost of middling bulk. While she lacks some gimmicky tricks of later dancers, Olivia has carved a role as a reliable refresher unit for all players who have played Heroes since the beginning. Silver Sword gives Olivia purely more Atk than most other weapon options, though most opt to take a sword with an effect in the instances where she is needed for offense. Knock Back pushes an enemy backwards one space after she initiates on them, keeping them off of her and perhaps spacing them for another ally to swoop in and kill. Hone Attack is a highly valued Skill C for its Atk +4 effect to adjacent allies at the start of her turn and is highly recommended to keep on her. Counters Olivia is naturally weak to the weapon triangle so any sort of blue with bulk like Fallen Hardin, Shiro, and Lukas can easy ward any attempts by her to attack while powerful blue mages like Linde, Ophelia, and Ishtar can easily demolish her. Skill Inheritance Olivia can inherit a host of weapons as she benefits from inheriting weapons like Armorsmasher, Wo Dao, and Slaying Edge. Moonbow is her best Special skill just for the fast cooldown and the partial reduction of enemy def when it activates. Fury is a common Skill A for the flat boost to all of her stats, giving her just a little more offense and bulk. Wings of Mercy allows Olivia to teleport across the map and dance for an injured ally, either allowing them to finish off a target or move them, and possibly Olivia, out of danger. |-|Performing Arts= ;Festival Dancer :A dancer who brings a smile to people's faces. She had appeared at a performing arts festival in Ylisse. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dagger |Skill= Dancer's Fan+ Dance }} Skills Overall Base Set Performing Olivia carries much of the same benefits of her base form, but now with daggers in hand. Not only can she Dance, but she can also debuff enemies as a side utility, letting her damage and prep enemies for her allies to finish. Dancer's Fan restores 7 HP to allies adjacent to her when she initiates combat and then inflicts Def/Res -7 to her target after battle, which both are beneficial when positioned around her allies. She has Distant Defense, reducing the damage from an enemy who attacks her from a distance, however this minimally benefits her, as her overall physical bulk still leaves her vulnerable to bow units though the res boost can save her from certain mages. Blaze Dance boosts the Atk of any ally she dances for 4, giving her dances a little more potency. Counters Performing Olivia's physical bulk is low and is the easiest means to run through her. Without any color advantage, just about any physical attacker can fell Olivia. Raventomes and units who run weapons with that effect like both Mage Robins, Lyon, and Sophia hard counter her especially when running Triangle Adept. Skill Inheritance Performing Olivia is fine with her default dagger, though she can take daggers from other seasonal dances for their gimmicky effects, though ultimately is up to the player's chose on what they want to do with her offensively with dagger utility. Moonbow is a safe special for its fast cooldown and its ability to ignore part of her target's def. Fury's flat boost brings her Atk to 43 and Spd to 39 if neutral, giving her slightly better offense at the cost of a small health drop after combat. Wings of Mercy allows her to teleport across the map to dance allies out of danger or finish off a weakened enemy. Her Skill C can be flexibile from Hone Skills to Wave skills. She can also run Breath of Life for a gimicky heal in combination with her Dancer's Fan, healing 14 HP when she initiates combat on enemies. |-|Ylissean Travelers= ;Sky-High Dancer :A dancer who travels widely and is quite gifted, despite extreme shyness. Dancing in the sky has opened new horizons of boldness for her! Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Sword |Skill= Skuld Dance }} Skills Overall Base Set Pegasus Olivia is the third flying refresh unit in the game and currently the only one in the regular summoning pool. Her ability to Dance is highly valuable, especially since she is no longer restricted by terrain quirks. Her Atk and Spd are serviceable and allows her to competently attack if needed, but her ultimately worth comes from her ability to refresh, namely due to her weapon. Skuld is a powerful weapon, not just for its Atk, but also its ability to boost the stats of any ally she dances for by 3. The effect maybe a bit slow, but the boost altogether benefit her dance target. Her skill a, Bracing Stance, boost both of her defensive stats by 4 when attacked, which puts her at an average defensive total for either side of the damage spectrum. Chill Speed is an incredible supportive skill, reducing the Spd of enemies, making her problematic for many offensive units who rely on their high speed to deal damage. Finally Guidance allows infantry and armored allies within two spaces of her to teleport to a tile adjacent to her, increasing mobility, especially for the latter. Counters Pegasus Olivia's physical bulk is low and with her flying status, any Bow user can easily shoot her down. Bulky blue units can tank a hit from her and retaliate for high damage. Fast blue mages, especially Reinhardt and Ishtar, can demolish her with ease. Finally, some speed oriented Red can kill her, though they need certain skills to render her innate Chill Spd meaningless for some while others like Mia, Ayra, and Brave Celica could care less. Skill Inheritance Moonbow is an excellent special due to the low cooldown and defense ignoring effect. Fury not only boosts her Def/Res by 3, but also pushes her Atk/Spd as well, at the cost of some minor health lost. Wings of Mercy is a traditional refreshing unit skill and it is perfectly viable on Pegasus Olivia is Chill Spd is not to her liking. Skill C is flexible, though her synergy on Flier teams cannot be ignored and thus skills that benefit flier teams are well worth considering as well. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Sword - E |Item = Bronze Sword }} Supports *Sakura *Xander *Azura *Minerva *Owain *Tharja Quotes ''Awakening '' :Olivia/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes :Olivia/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Olivia/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings ; Olivia - Shrinking Violet : Though she never overcame her stage fright, Olivia danced across the land, mending the scars of war. The flush in her cheeks remained a staple of her beauty. ; Olivia and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Olivia, above all else. ; Olivia and Chrom : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Olivia gave him a much-needed shoulder to lean on as she traveled the land, dancing and mending the scars of war. ; Olivia and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Olivia. Their forgotten hamlet glowed during festivals, when Olivia's dancing warmed more than any fire. ; Olivia and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife Olivia's dances were said to keep his resolve strong and open the minds of his charges. ; Olivia and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. His wife, Olivia, wandered down more than one dark alley just to make sure he was safe and sound. ; Olivia and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw his wife dancing in the streets at night to make ends meet, he resumed work as a sellsword. ...Olivia was most grateful. ; Olivia and Henry : Henry settled down with Olivia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited both his father's grin and his mother's undying love for entertaining others. ; Olivia and Kellam : Though she never overcame her stage fright, Olivia danced across the land, mending the scars of war. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Olivia and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children especially loved Olivia's vibrant dances, which often filled them with glee. ; Olivia and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. When the West-Khan sent Olivia on errands across the globe, Lon'qu accompanied her without fail and ensured her safety. ; Olivia and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Thanks to Olivia's dances, however, the years hence were full of joy and laughter. ; Olivia and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Olivia spent years trying to get her husband to pay attention, but the two still built a fine life together. ; Olivia and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for his wife, Olivia, whose modest but mesmerizing dances made her more popular by far. ; Olivia and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and coward, or else ignored entirely. Over time, however, Olivia's dancing managed to bring him back into the populace's favor. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Olivia is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology "Olivia" was coined by William Shakespeare for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on Oliver, Oliva, or perhaps directly on the Latin word oliva, meaning "olive". Link Trivia *Olivia came in 24th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 5,889 votes. *In the Japanese version of her support with Donnel, she sings the tale of a raven prince and a heron princess whose homeland was destroyed by a fire. *Olivia shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Anna, Hana and Mozu. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Rei Matsuzaki, with Nah. *Olivia is the only unit in Awakening to have an exclusive skill. She is the only unit that can learn Special Dance, while any other skill can be passed down to Morgan via S-Supports. *One of Olivia's English dialogue soundclips contains her humming the level up jingle. It can be heard in her C Support with Maribelle, her C support with Virion, and her C Support with Donnel. *In the Japanese version, the marriage confession scene flashback with Chrom shown in the beginning of Chapter 12 is just their S support script, while in the localized editions of the game, there was a completely new set of dialogue instead. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters